The Year of the Monkey
by Yami girl1
Summary: The year of the monkey is a time of change for all Sohma family. This fic however focuses on clam confident Yuki, compassionate Ritsu and the things they will need to learn from each other to survive. (maybe slight shonen-ai and Kyoru)


Warnings: Maybe a hint of shoiun ai every here and there. Attempted rape (non graphical, when I mean non graphic I mean none at all). I hope you enjoy.  
  
Summary: The year of the monkey is a time of change for all Sohma family. This fic however focuses on clam confident Yuki, compassionate Ritsu and the things they will need to learn from each other to survive. (maybe slight shonen-ai and Kyoru)  
  
Disclaimer: I was going to let you figure this out for yourselves, but school has newly restored my faith in human stupidity. I don't claim to own any of the characters in this story, but I shall claim the plot.  
  
The Year of the Monkey  
  
Chapter One: The Night of Strange Beginnings  
  
By: Yami girl  
  
New years was a painful joy to all of the zodiac. A time to celebrate their abnormality. Fortunately or unfortunately (to many) tradition ruled supreme in Sohma family. New Years was approaching fast bringing the eerie blanket of dreadful anticipation down on the cursed. For all knew something big would happen this year whether good or bad the Sohmas would have to wait and see.  
  
Yuki sighed wearily, his lithe form was spread out under a shady tree. Hands behind his head he lay silently thinking. No one wondered what was causing the teen such mental angst, all knew the boy was anxious over meeting Akito. Tonight was New years and there was no doubt Akito would take advantage of this evening to torment his favorite "pet". The only one that might be dreading the new year more then Yuki was Ritsu the humble monkey who's turn it was to dance in the zodiac banquet.  
  
"Yuki, Yuki," called a soft feminine voice.  
  
"Over here Mrs. Honda," Yuki responded softly. It had been a little less the year since Kyo's transformation in to his other form. Yuki knew that Kyo and Tohru had a blossoming relation that they had purposely tried to keep from him, but the rat was no fool, and not one to deny others happiness so he kept his observations to himself. Though it amused him to no end the cat probably dying to boast his victory had to keep quiet to spare his "feelings"  
  
"Oh, there you are," The cheerful girl gushed. Maybe a little to cheerful thought Yuki, but he knew that wasn't fair. He had after all known since the beginning thing would never work out between him and Tohru. Now he was just being selfishly bitter. That was nothing new, Yuki reflected lazily while Tohru chatted away about how honored she was to be invited to the New Years celebration. Akito did not want to give Yuki or Kyo for that matter any reason not to go to the banquet this year ergo, Tohru was invited to the party, but not the zodiac banquet.  
  
"Yuki, are you there?" called Tohru, snapping Yuki from his thoughts.  
  
"Oh yes, sorry Mrs. Honda I just have a lot on my mind right now," said Yuki apologetically. Tohru turned to look at Yuki sympathetically. The rat tried to ignore the look. He hated pity. Pity was worthless. If you had to suffer you should at least be able to do it heroically in peace, or that's what Yuki thought anyway.  
  
"Well am really sorry to rush you Yuki, but Shigure said we'd be leaving in a half an hour." Tohru said sincerely Yuki nodded absent mindedly in response.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be ready," he said as he stepped into the house. Opting to take a shower before getting ready he turned on the hot water letting the soothing water soak away all his anxieties.  
  
*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********** ****  
  
"Yuki," called Shigure sometime later, "time to go"  
  
"Coming," Yuki shouted grumpily. Trying hard not to trip on his long trailing kimono as raced down the stairs. Kimonos Yuki decided were a nuisance and he would murder any one who told him otherwise. Of course that didn't speak volumes about the rat's sanity, but then he remarked silently if you were going to spend the evening with your would be molester you'd be bitter if someone made you wear a dress too. Yuki certainly did not see the stupid cat wearing one. It was about halfway through this rant that Yuki noticed how quiet it was.  
  
Now, Yuki didn't know about the rest of the populace but he got a little unnerved when people started to stared at him. And Everyone even Kyo was staring at him in awe . Yuki's skin was pale and flawless, his checks were slightly flushed. The kimono he was wearing was made out of silver, gold, and different shades of violet silk. Some of the purple hues corresponding perfectly with his bottomless eyes.  
  
Kyo was the first to speak, "Damm, you really do look like a girl, rat."  
  
Yuki blushed crimson before retorting, "Shut UP, you stupid cat!"  
  
"Don't call me stupid," started Kyo, but before the fight could accumulate any farther Shigure stepped between the fuming cat and rat.  
  
"Time we get going," he announced in a sing song voice and turning to Yuki winked , "but by the way Yuki you do look particularly stunning this evening."  
  
"Shut up," said Yuki again sulkily and marched out the door, while counting to ten very slowly and muttering something along the lines of 'dead dogs, and hanging cats burning in hell'. Shigure followed chuckling while Tohru and Kyo followed behind him.  
  
*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************ ****  
  
The main house was decorated extravagantly in gold and red. Ice sculptures and Chinese laps were every where. Tohru pulled Kyo along after her as she examined the magnificent decorations. Yuki stood silently debating whether to run or not until Shigure beckoned him towards the gigantic rosewood that would lead to the banquet hall.  
  
One look at the banqueting hall took Yuki's breath away, it was quite frankly gorgeous. Akito had obviously spared no expense on the decorations. The walls were decorated with silver and gold wall hangings portraying the story of the Chinese zodiac. Red silk valences and sways were draped over long windows. The bravura decorating had sealed his doom. At least, Yuki reflected dully, he would have extravagant tomb.  
  
Deciding to try and delay the inevitable Yuki headed for the balcony figuring the fresh air would help clear his mind and hopefully help him work out a possible escape plan. Standing out on the terrace, hands clenched tightly behind their back was the monkey himself. Ritsu had been standing outside since the party started his hands were numb and red from the wind. He had been praying that the apocalypse would come before his dance. The young man turned his head as Yuki soft footsteps alerted him to another's presence.  
"I'm sorry," said Yuki softly. "I thought their would be no one out here"  
"No it is me that should be sorry. Thinking I had the right to come out here. I'm so worthless," screeched Ritsu. This was how he was supposed to act, his screams were already anticipated by the rat. The monkey's words were semi sincere and semi automatic. Apologize for every little thing, you are worthless, you are below everyone else, you shouldn't exist. Those were the words drilled into him his whole life. Those were the rules of the Sohma monkey.  
  
Every zodiac member had "rules" they learned silently through observation: rabbits were suppose to happy, cats were defiant, boars strong, and the rats were to be perfect. Yuki didn't say anything, and after awhile Ritsu, getting the not so subtle hint quieted down. "I'm sorry," he whispered once again.  
  
"Then why don't you stop?" came Yuki's quiet question. Was it that easy, Ritsu pondered. Could you stop a life time of tradition just like that and disappoint the people who thought they knew you - the real you. The monkey was about to give his answer when he was interrupted by a silky dangerous voice.  
  
"Yuki, are you out there?" the owner asked. Yuki turned to Ritsu very quickly his widened, but determined eyes gave the message 'hide now' very clearly. The quiet monkey slowly creped into the shadow created by some near by trees.  
  
"Yes, I am here Akito," responded Yuki in a docile tone.  
  
"There you are Yuki." It had then suddenly accrued to Yuki how damm ironic the whole situation was. Just a few hours ago he was having this almost exact same conversation with Tohru. "What are you doing outside Yuki? You'll surly catch cold," came Akito's voice in mock concern. The rat just stood silently with his head bowed slightly. Akito smirked noting how the rat was shaking. "I missed you, Yuki. I never see you anymore. Why don't you visit more often?"  
  
"I've.. I've been busy." mumbled Yuki. Akito nodded slightly letting the obvious lie that they both knew was false go. Yuki looked breath taking tonight and Akito refused to miss out on any fun. Deciding to move closer. Akito took a few well drawn out steps toward Yuki. Quite suddenly he was right behind the rat back, and whispering in his ear, "I've not had the pleasure of your company in quite a while it must have been since that night. Do you remember? The ox had to come in, and ruin it all for me." Akito's smirk widened as he saw the involuntary shudder Yuki tried to repress. The Sohma moved even closer pressing on Yuki. He could feel the rat's fear radiating from his body.  
  
"Please Akito, please ," Yuki started pleading shrinking down to his knees and curling up in a ball begging like a young child trying to get out of going to the dentist. "No don't please, don't!" Repressed memories were coming back with their horrible dance. Tears threatening to spill from his brilliant amethyst eyes, he closed them suddenly and stopped shaking, going limp all over.  
  
Yuki knew resistance was useless, even black Haru and Kyo would of backed down from the Sohma master, and Yuki had always thought himself more of a coward then them (though he would never admit that out loud) . Yuki just hoped Ritsu wasn't going to be to scared by what he was about to witness. By no means was Yuki happy what was going to take place, but he was resigned , in his own way, the rat was protecting the rest of the cursed from Akito's wrath.  
  
"Stop it," came a shriek. "Stop it!"  
  
Akito almost jumped back in surprise. Ritsu appeared from the shadows, shaking violently. He did not know exactly what had possessed him to move out from the safety the shadows offered, it was either his sympathy for all living things that tolerated his presence, or the responsibility felt when you are needed by someone younger (probably a combination of the two). Akito let go of his grip on Yuki's shoulder and started walking towards Ritsu. Yuki just sat their in shock. Someone was sticking up for him against Akito. No one elese had ever done that, not Haru or his own brother ever did that. He was snapped back into bitter reality when he noticed Akito towering over a cringing Ritsu. For the first time this evening Yuki smiled. A small smile, but a smile never the less.  
  
"Akito." drawled Yuki. Oh yes, the rat was frightened, but Akito definitely did not need to know that, and he was now in Ritsu's debt. Ritsu was not brave by nature, and the only way they'd both survive this ordeal is for Yuki to produce enough bravery or it was probably adrenaline for them both. Who'd have thought out of all the zodiac the supposedly cowardly monkey would make a stand against the master, Yuki mused to himself. The rat was quickly thinking of a plan for escape, a most disturbing plan came to mind.  
  
Alas, the poor rat thought to himself, it "'twas the only way". Yuki needed to act quickly before all his bravery and /or adrenaline ran out. The rat took four large steps over to master and monkey. He took a deep breath, stepped closer to Akito, and suppressing the thought of what he was actually going to do, leaned down and pecked Akito's lips before shouting, "Run Ritsu!" Grabbing the stunned monkey's arm raced out the door with Ritsu in tow. Leaving a shocked Akito who found he had no voice.  
  
The banquet hall was got off guard by the running rat and monkey trailing behind him. Ritsu's long hair tied back with his usually purple ribbon was the last thing the zoiac members saw of the duo before the large rosewood door slammed shut behind them.  
  
Still running as fast as their kimonos would allow them Yuki and Ritsu didn't stop until they were at Shigure's house. Even when Kyou started demanding an explanation near the main entrance to the Sohma compound where he and Tohru were apparently "stargazing", though Yuki highly doubted that. Currently though, Yuki was changing into normal clothing, and shoving assorted items into a duffel bag, while Ritsu just stood there in a daze.  
  
The monkey was sure he had dishonored his family, and was thinking about how his mother would take the news. She would probably start yelling out her apologies to the world for her son's behavior. Surprisingly enough, the fact of the matter was Ritsu wasn't sorry at all for his actions.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Ritsu lifted his head to meet Yuki's.  
  
"Ggg go" Ritsu stuttered nervous. "Go where?" Yuki suppressed the urge to roll his eyes taking at deep breath got ready to state the obvious to the monkey who would surly go hysterical.  
  
"You don't think after that little stunt we pulled we can stay here do you?" Ritsu gaped. The monkey had obviously not thought that far ahead. Well, they do sat no good deed goes unpunished, thought the monkey more then a little bitterly. Yuki then offered a smile of assurance. "Don't worry," said the rat in his calm way. Easy for you to say, thought Ritsu. Bitterness was clearly not suiting the poor monkey.  
  
"Where will we go?" asked Ritsu. Yuki frowned  
  
"I'm not sure ," responded the rat truthfully, "but we need to get out of here now." The monkey nodded silently. Suddenly, a beep, beep, beep, noise could be heard. Yuki glanced over to look at the clock and a beautiful smile replaced his former somber expression. " Happy New Year Ritsu," the rat said quietly, "It's your year, are you going to make the best of it or not?" The rat challenged. Ritsu nodded again, and headed for the door. It was at that moment as they stepped out of Shigure's house, into the night that didn't seem so dark or haunting anymore the same two thoughts entered the brain of both rat and monkey.  
  
This sure is going to be an in interesting year.  
  
And the latter being.  
  
I sure hope he doesn't snore.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Wow I finally finished the first chapter, just in time for Chinese new year. GO RITSU! Happy Chinese New Year!  
  
Sorry if the chapters a little fast paced choppy I wrote this for Chinese New year and wanted it to go up asap.  
  
Author Notes: Their maybe hints of an Yuki/Haru relationship next chapter. Whether or not that will be one sided is still to be decided. There will probably be no Ritsu/Yuki relationships unless many reviewers request it.  
  
Also I would like to apologize for my grammar. I most obviously need a beta reader. If your interested please e-mail me at: chaos_theory19@yahoo.com.  
  
And last, but certainly not least, (how shamelessly cliché of me) REVIEW. Reviews make me update faster. Please note I love constructive criticism, and suggestions, but will not except flames. 


End file.
